Babysitting Day!
by Abby254
Summary: When Vanilla has a date with Vector, she forgot to ask for a babysitter and thankfully her eldest brother, Ben the rabbit was there and asked him to babysit her daughter, Cream. A family one-shot bond between Cream and her Uncle Ben.


On a fine day on the planet Mobius, in a small cottage in the Green Hill Zone, Vanilla the rabbit was outside with her 6 year old daughter Cream the rabbit and her companion Cheese the chao, making flower crowns and flower necklaces.

"This is fun, mommy!" Cream said with excitement. Vanilla smiled and nodded in agreement with her little girl.

"It sure is, Cream." Vanilla responded with her gentle voice. "Chao, Chao!" Cheese agreed. "Hahaha! I think Cheese agrees, too!" Cream said with a giggle. Cheese kept making his happy noises which caused the rabbit girls to giggle.

After they were done making their crowns and necklaces, they went back inside, where they saw Vanilla's eldest brother, Ben the rabbit, sitting down on the recliner and watching t.v.

Ben's ears perked to a couple of familiar foot steps walking into the living room and smiled. "Hey, Vanilla, do you have any plans today?" Ben asked without looking at his kid sister and his youngest niece.

They both stopped and Vanilla gave him a confused look. "Not that I know of. Why did you ask, Ben?" Vanilla asked.

"Well, while you 3 were outside, Vector called and tell me to remind you of y'alls date today. He said he'll pick you up in 20 minutes. But, that was 10 minutes ago." Ben explained to her.

Vanilla's eyes widen and she gasp at Ben's response. "Mama? Does this mean that you have a babysitter for me?" Cream asked as she tugged on her mother's dress.

"Uh... S-Sure, Cream. I have a babysitter for you." Vanilla said with a nervous smile. "Umm... Cream dear, how about you and Cheese go upstairs to your room and play while I get ready, okay?" Vanilla asked.

Cream smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, mommy! Let's go, Cheese!" Cream said and her and Cheese went upstairs to play.

After the 2 friends were out of sight, Vanilla started to freak out.

"Oh my goodness, Benjamin! I completely forgot about our date! Well, I was so busy playing with Cream and Cheese, that I completely forgot to even hire a babysitter! What am I going to do now?" Vanilla asked as she sat down and held her head.

"Well, first, you need to calm down. Second, you got 8 minutes till Vector arrives, so you need to get ready and third, you need to find a babysitter before he arrives." Ben explained.

Vanilla sighed and looked at her cellphone. "Well, are Sonic and the others available for babysitting Cream? Maybe, Amy is. She loves looking after Cream." Vanilla suggested.

Ben shook his head. "No. I knew you would forget to ask a babysitter, so I called the others and they were all busy today. Amy said that her and Sonic had a date, but knowing that blue hedgehog, he probably forgot. Again. Tails is a couple of years older than Cream, so he won't do, besides, he's probably working on some kind of invention, Knuckles said that he was too busy guarding the Master Emerald and keeping Rouge from stealing it, Silver and Blaze were already busy babysitting Marine, Sonia gots an appointment at the Spa today, knowing Manic, he's probably working on his hover board and Shadow, eh... He's not what you call "your everyday babysitter". Besides, he's probably busy with G.U.N." Ben pointed out.

"What about James, Laura, Johnny and Pepper? They probably wouldn't mind." Vanilla suggested. Ben shook his head again. "Nope! They're busy working and Johnny and Laura are busy watching their own kids as well. Why not call, mom and dad? She loves them as well." Ben suggested.

Vanilla shook her head and gave him a stern look.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I trust and love mother, I don't trust my daughter's life in the hands of Stinky." Vanilla said as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Ben chuckled a little.

"Heh, Heh. It's Ricky, Vanilla and I know he doesn't replace our real dad, but he's really nice and he loves mom, us and y'alls kids. So, what do you say?" Ben asked.

Vanilla opened her eyes and looked up at Ben and shook her head again. "I'm sorry, Ben. But, that's my final answer. So, no." Vanilla responded as she turned her back on him.

Ben sighed in defeat and looked at his sister. "Alright. But we're kinda out of options here, kiddo. So, who do you think will babysit Cream?" Ben asked with a concern voice.

Vanilla thought about it for a few seconds, and an idea came to her mind and big smile came across her face. She turned back around and gave Ben her normal, gentle smile.

"I think I know who Cream's new babysitter is, Ben." Vanilla said. Ben smiled back. "Great, Vanilla! Who?" Ben asked curiously. All Vanilla did was smile and she lifted her shoulders up a little, giving Ben a "you know who" gesture.

Ben gave her a confused look and his looked down at the ground to search through his mind on what Vanilla was talking about who. After a few seconds, Ben found his answer and his eyes widen in shock and his went straight up and he looked at Vanilla.

Vanilla giggled at Ben's reaction and the 30 year old hare shook his head quickly at Vanilla's suggestion.

"Oh, no! No! _I'm_ not going to do it! You know as well as anyone else here on this planet, that I don't do babysitting, Vanilla! Find someone else to do the job! I'm out!" Ben exclaimed to her and walked into the kitchen and went to the refrigerator and grabbed a diet Root Beer soda and closed the fridgerator door.

Vanilla walked in a gave Ben a disappointed look. "You love Cream, Ben. Why won't you babysit her?" Vanilla asked with a sad voice. Ben looked at her for a minute and turned around and opened his drink and took a few gulps of it.

"Because, I'm not exactly a "babysitter" Mobian for her, little sis and don't even talk me into it." Ben said and walked back into the living room.

Vanilla crossed her arms and looked at the ground for a minute to try to call way to convince Ben to babysit her daughter and an idea came to her. Ben was standing up still and admiring the pictures Cream drew of her, her chao, Cheese, Vanilla and him.

He smiled at the drawings and then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he rolled his eyes, he knew who did that.

He turned and his eyes widened at what he saw. Vanilla was standing in front of him. She had her hands clasped together and her eyes were sparkling and she had tears forming in her eyes (pretty much like in Vector's fantasy in the Japanese version of the Sonic X episode, with out the tears part. I just added it to make Vanilla's look even more hard to resist).

"Ben can you babysit my poor little girl for me? Pretty, Pretty please? I can't imagine my poor daughter staying here all by herself, without anyone to look out for her." Vanilla said as she gave Ben her most adorable puppy look.

Ben's eyes widen and he closed them and turned around so he can't see his sister's look.

"Forget it, Vanilla! I'm not falling for that little look of yours. No matter how adorable you make it, I'm not going to change my min-!" Ben was cut off as he opened his wide as her a whimpering sound and he turned his head and saw where the nose was coming from.

He saw Vanilla giving him the same look, but she had tears sliding down her cheeks and she was making puppy whimpering sounds with it.

Ben began to sweat a little and closed his eyes again and he clenched his fists as he tried his best to resist his kid sister's puppy look. But he yelled a little bit in frustration and calm down quickly and sighed as he put up his hands in defeat.

"Fine! You win, Vanilla! I'll babysit Cream! Just... stop giving me that puppy look, please!" Ben said.

Vanilla smiled and jumped and gave Ben a big hug. "Ooh! Thank you, Ben! Thank you! You're the best big brother ever! You don't know how much this means to me!" Vanilla exclaimed as her tears were running down her cheeks still and as she hugged him for a minute and let him go.

"*Sigh* Yeah, yeah! Like I have any other choice! Just.. go get yourself ready! Vector will be here in a couple of minutes!" Ben said with a frustrated voice.

Vanilla smiled and wiped away her tears and nodded and used her ears and flew upstairs to get herself ready for her date with Vector. Ben saw her disappear and he sat in the recliner and held his hand with his hand and sighed.

"Ben, old boy. How do you even get yourself into these situations? Is it because you live here with your youngest sibling and her kid? I don't know. I... Just... Don't... Know." Ben said to himself.

A few minutes later, Vanilla came downstairs in whole different outfit. She had on a beautiful bright red dress with matching red heels, pink lipstick on (pretty much like in the show), she had her ears tied back with a ponytail, and she was her purple colored purse with her as well.

Cream and Cheese were following behind her, too. Ben smiled a little on how Vanilla looked for her date with Vector.

Once Vanilla, Cream and Cheese came down, Vanilla looked at her brother and blushed a little. "So, what do you think? Too much?" Vanilla asked. Ben studied her look for a minute with his lips pucked out and he smiled and shook his head at her.

"Nope! I think it's all perfect, kid!" Ben exclaimed with a smile.

Vanilla smiled back at him. "Really?" Vanilla asked as she clasped her hands together and her eyes were shining with joy. "Yes! You look gorgeous, mommy!" Cream responded with a joyful smile and Cheese chirped in agreement.

Both Vanilla and Ben smiled and giggled a little at the 2 friends. "Then, that makes 3 out of 4 that agree with his look, Vanilla! You look great in it!" Ben said.

"Thank you 3 so much for the compliments!" Vanilla said with a smile as she closed her eyes. Cream smiled and looked at her mother. "So, who's going to be my babysitter tonight, mommy?" Cream asked Vanilla.

Vanilla looked at her big brother and back at her daughter with a smile on her face. "Your Uncle Ben is going to babysit you for the day, sweetie." Vanilla responded as she looked back at Ben with a smile.

Ben gave Vanilla a nervous smile. Cream looked at Ben with a wide smile on her face and her and Cheese jumped up and down with joy. "Yay! Uncle Ben is babysitting us! Uncle Ben is babysitting us!" Cream chanted several times.

Ben groaned a little. Vanilla heard it and giggled a little. "Don't worry, Ben. I promise they won't cause you any trouble. Right, dearies?" Vanilla asked Cream.

Cream and Cheese nodded in agreement. "Yes, mommy. Me and Cheese will behave with Uncle Ben." Cream said. "It's alright! I know these 2 won't cause me any trouble at all, since I was the one that helped you raised Cream and I know Cheese won't cause any trouble for me either." Ben pointed out.

Vanilla smiled at Ben's agreement.

Then, there was knock on the door and Ben walked over to it and opened it and as suspected, it was his old friend and Vanilla's boyfriend, Vector the crocodile.

He was wearing his normal attire, usually his headphones, his white gloves and black armbands with yellow stripes and golden buckles, but instead of his golden chain, he wore a blue bowtie and he had his hands behind his back.

"Good afternoon, Ben. Is your beautiful little sister here right now?" Vector asked with his big grin. Ben smiled at his old friend and nodded. "Yes, she's in the living room with Cream and Cheese, Vec." Ben responded, using Vector's childhood nickname.

Ben saw Vanilla, Cream and Cheese walking towards them and they waved at Vector, which he waved back.

Vanilla walked up to her big brother and gave him a piece of paper with her cellphone number on it. "Here's my cellphone number in case you have any questions about Cream's wants or needs. Now, Cream needs to be in bed no later than 8. So she needs to eat at 5, around 7:30, she needs to take a bath, brush her teeth, floss, and put on her pajamas." Vanilla explained her list to Ben.

Ben smiled and rolled his eyes and placed his hands on Vanilla's shoulders to stop her before she goes any further with it. "Vans! I think I can handle watching Cream for awhile. Remember what I said a few minutes ago, I helped you raise her! Now, you and Vector have fun on y'alls date and leave everything to me." Ben said and he kissed Vanilla's forehead, which made her blush a little.

Vanilla gave Cream a hug and a kiss on her cheek, causing the little rabbit to giggle and Vanilla petted Cheese on the head. Then, she got up and walked over to Vector and grabbed his arm.

"Please take care of her, Ben. We should be back around 12 tonight." Vanilla said to Ben. Ben smiled and nodded to his kid sister. "Don't worry about a thing, sis! Me, Cream and Cheese will have a great time!" Ben reassure her.

Vanilla smiled and her and Vector waved at the 3 and walked out of the door. Ben kept watching them until they were out of sight and closed the door. Once he closed the door, he turned around and jumped a little as he saw Cream and Cheese standing right behind him and he sighed in relief.

Cream just stood there with a smile on her face.

"Sooo... What do you both want to do right now, while it's still the afternoon?" Ben asked. "Hmm... Can we go to the park for a little bit?" Cream asked and Cheese chirped in excitement.

Ben didn't looked too convinced about that idea and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Gee. I don't know, kid. I don't think your mom would be pleased about you going and-!" Ben stopped as heard some whimpering .

He looked down and his eyes widen at what he saw. He saw Cream pulling off her mother's secret trick or more like secret look. She gave Ben her most adorable puppy look.

* * *

Later on, Ben was walking Cream and Cheese back home from the park. Cream was skipping and humming a friendly little song, too. Ben was a little further back, to keep a better on his youngest niece.

But without noticing, she tripped over a little rock and fell on her stomach. Cheese flew and landed to his friend's side. "CREAM!" Ben yelled as he saw Cream fell and ran to her and got on his knees.

He picked her up and sat her on the ground and saw her held her right knee and winced in pain. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong? Are you alright?!" Ben asked with a worried voice. Cream rubbed her with one hand and uncovered her knee with the other one and showed her uncle her injured knee.

"*Sniff* I-I fell and scrape my knee, Uncle Ben! Now, it-it hurts!" Cream cried and Cheese flew up to Cream's shoulder and patted it, giving his friend some comfort while Ben examine Cream's injury.

"It's not that bad, just a little scrape. But, let's get it cleaned before your mother kills me for not treating it." Ben said as he got up on his feet and picked Cream up, who was giggling from Ben's last sentence.

Ben flew Cream the rest of the home. Later on around 5, Ben made them dinner which was his famous, Pepperoni and Cheese Pizza with a salad on the side. Then for dessert, he made them banana splits.

Around 7, Ben heard a knock on the door and gave Cream a confused look. "Were we expecting someone?" Ben asked. Cream and Cheese shook their heads. "No. Mommy wasn't expecting anyone." Cream responded and Cheese nodded in agreement.

Ben walked over to the door and to his surprised, he saw Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails and Sticks.

"Hey, Bensters! Is Miss Vanilla home?" Sonic asked the hare. Ben smiled and shook his head. "Nope! Sorry, Sonic. She went on her date with Vector and they won't be back till midnight." Ben responded. "Then who's taking care of Cream?" Amy asked with a worried voice. "Me, Amy! Vanilla couldn't find a babysitter and neither did I since both y'all and our siblings were busy today. So, she asked or kinda convinced me to watch her. So, do y'all want to come in?" Ben asked.

The others smiled and nodded and they walked in.

"Mmm! Something smells great in here!" Knuckles said as he licked his lips. "I made us my famous Pepperoni and Cheese Pizza while ago. There some left on the table, in case y'all are hungry." Ben said as they walked inside the living room.

Cream was sitting on the couch with Cheese in her lap and watching their favorite cartoons, not knowing her friends were inside the house.

Ben noticed that the clock said 7:30 on it. "Hey, Cream. It's 7:30. So, you need to get ready for bed. But first, you need to go get a bath." Ben said and Cream nodded and her and Cheese went upstairs.

"Well, we need to get going. Bye, Ben!" Sonic said and him and the others waved at Ben and walked outside and Knuckles closed the door with a piece of pizza in his mouth.

Ben smiled and shook his head and chuckled a little and he went upstairs and saw Cream walking out of the bathroom in her pink one-piece footie pajamas.

She saw Ben and smiled and walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He smiled as Cream walked him to her room and they were greeted by Cheese, who flew around them, causing them to giggle.

Cream grabbed a book and hopped into bed with it and layed the covers over her legs and handed the book to Ben. He looked at the title and a smile formed on his face.

"Well ain't this a coincidence! This is the exact same book your grandfather, Carlos read to your mother when she was your age." Ben said and Cream and Cheese smiled.

Then, something came to Cream. "Uncle Ben? What happened to Grandpa Carlos?" Cream asked with a worried look. "Well, he was a cop and when your mom was your age, her and Vector were out and they followed our dad to your Great Uncle Harold's lab and for some reason it was on fire and Harold was the only one left inside the building and Carlos wouldn't leave him there and he went inside. But, your mom was about to go inside until the whole thing blew up with both Harold and Carlos inside it. That was the last time we ever saw them. But, no one was as affected by Carlos's death but your mother. She loved him so much and losing him pretty much took his toll on her. So, when your Grandma Hailey got married to Ricky, your mother never warmed up to him. That's why she never let's you see them, unless it was just our mother." Ben explained to Cream.

"Oh. I didn't know. Whenever I ask her if we could visit them she says no. Now I know why she couldn't tell me." Cream said with sad eyes. Ben smiled and tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. Just get some sleep." Ben said and he was about to leave until he was grabbed by Cream.

"No! Please stay here with me and Cheese! Pretty please?" Cream asked and gave him her puppy look again and Ben sighed in defeat and chuckled. "Yep! You are your mother's little girl, Cream!" Ben said and layed in Cream's bed.

She snuggled up against him and let out a cute yawn. "Well, I'll never treat Mister Vector like mom does with Ricky. He's like the daddy I always wanted." Cream said as she closed her eyes.

"Hey! I think she does love him, it's just been hard for her to lose our real dad and I know you love Vector." Ben said as gave Cheese to Cream and held them close to his chest. "Night, Uncle Ben." Cream said as she fell asleep and sucked on her thumb in her sleep.

"Night, Cream, night Cheese." Ben said as he fell asleep.

What they didn't know is that Vector and Vanilla came home early and they saw the whole thing with smiles on their faces and left the trio alone.

THE END!


End file.
